


One More Time

by underthekoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kind of a feudal au?, mentions some yukigaoka characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthekoushi/pseuds/underthekoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> set in kind of a feudal Japan au? but maybe not as organized. major events are parallel to canon!
> 
> this is a repost of something i wrote in march-april, took it down a few months ago (i don't really know about updates yet?)

                Hinata stared at the carnage in front of him. Bodies strewn on the ground like children’s dolls, their blood soaking into the hard-packed dirt, arrows and spears sticking out of their necks, their chests, their bodies. Slowly, as if in a trance, he walked over to one. He vaguely recognized the face as one of Yukigaoka’s men. The man was on his back, chest soaked with blood, eyes wide and unseeing, his expression one of utter shock. It was as if he knew what Hinata had failed to do, of Hinata’s failures, his clumsiness.

               

                _Hinata fired volley after volley of arrows into Kitagawa Daichi’s army. Regular arrows, incendiary arrows, blunt-tipped arrows, poisoned arrows—he took down far more than the rest of Yukigaoka’s archers had combined. As much as he detested it, when his quiver emptied, he took arrows from fallen Yukigaoka soldiers, whether they were in quivers or in their bodies. He sprinted along the lines of fallen soldiers, shutting out the screams and the shouts, focusing only on launching arrows over Kitadai’s defenses. Hinata shot until his fingers bled and his hands numbed. There were various cuts and scratches on his face and arms too—his almost supernatural agility made him a difficult target to focus on, much less inflict a fatal wound._

_Hinata fought until Kitagawa Daichi advanced and he was face to face with the commander of the enemy army. His hands shook and stung, but he gripped his bow tightly, glaring at Kageyama Tobio defiantly._

_“Are you the one who leads Yukigaoka’s army?”_

_“Yes,” Hinata replied, seeing no point in hiding it._

_A strange expression appeared on Kageyama’s face, but it was gone instantly. “What have you been doing all along? You’re the commander, aren’t you? You lead your army! Instead, you let your army be crushed by us!” He looked as if he were about to say more, but he bit his lip. Without another word, he turned and walked away from Hinata, towards Kitagawa Daichi._

_The words hurt more than any wound dealt to him ever had. Of course Kageyama Tobio, the undefeated commander of Kitagawa Daichi Army would look down on him. Even with his head lowered, the tears streaming down Hinata’s face were obvious._

Whether your opponent is strong or weak, in the end, it’s about whether you win or lose. If you lose, you die. You can no longer fight.

_He looked up at Kageyama’s retreating figure._

_Hinata raised his head.  “You!”_

_Kageyama turned._

_“If you’re the reigning king of the battlefield, then!” he screamed, not caring if Kageyama came over here and killed him, not noticing that Kageyama’s eyes had widened, his expression changed into one of surprise. “I’ll overthrow you from your title, and I’ll become the victor!”_

_Kageyama was walking towards Hinata now, and suddenly Hinata felt fear, fear that he would actually execute him this time. He could draw his sword and kill Hinata on the spot. Hinata didn’t even have any armor. But Kageyama’s hands were loose at his sides as he spoke. “The only ones who survive are the victors and the strong. If you want to win and conquer, try growing stronger!” He turned, his back to Hinata, and ordered his soldiers to advance._

                It’s your fault, the voice in Hinata’s head repeated for what seemed like the billionth time in the last hour. He honestly hadn’t expected to meet Kitagawa Daichi here. What would Kitagawa Daichi, a group of 20-30 strong warriors, want to do with Yukigaoka, a ragtag team of six teenagers who barely knew how to hold a shield? It was true that most of Kitagawa Daichi was around Hinata’s age, fourteen, but they had probably been training for battle from an early age. Hinata and his team hadn’t even grasped the basics of defending with a shield, of shooting with bow and arrow, of jabbing and thrusting with a sword.

                Hinata fell to his knees. _More time. That’s what we needed. And a proper instructor. We didn’t stand a chance. Is it our fault that we chanced upon one of the most formidable sects of Miyagi, Kitagawa Daichi?_

                  _There are things… that I still lack,_ Hinata thought, watching Kitadai march toward Yukigaoka’s camp. _They’re all dead. Dead and gone. No way they’ll be coming back. It’s my fault—no, it’s just that fate wasn’t on our side._

                _It’s your fault._

Hinata gritted his teeth. He had no more tears to shed. Instead, he felt an emptiness grow in him. _Defeat, that’s what it is. The strong are the victors and live to see another fight. The weak lose and die. If you’re weak, you die. You can’t fight anymore._

                _But I’m alive. I’ll recover from these injuries. And then I can grow stronger, I can fight again. I even told Kageyama I would beat him. No way I’m backing down now.  Where would I join, though? It took me three years to gather a novice group. There’s another place that’s accepting members, isn’t it? Torino or something._  

                Suddenly, a voice sounded in the empty silence, interrupting his thoughts.

                “Are you Hinata Shouyou?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is welcome!


End file.
